


Betrayed

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Love hurts when you fall for the enemy.





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of whumptober.

“I thought you changed your mind about all that?”

 

“Well you thought wrong.”

 

There was a harshness in his voice that had been gone for some time. It had been replaced with laughter and caring, love and sweet nothings. Now all of that warmth was frozen over with a hate Zeb thought had been buried.

 

“Lex you said you were a rebel now. You became Fulcrum for force sake! Are you telling me it was a lie?”

 

There was silence between them. Kallus hadn't planned on falling for the lasat, much less the lasat falling for him.

 

“Could you honestly think I would drop everything to help your little rebellion? Your rebel leaders are in custody, many are dead or dying and for what? For the greater good? The empire is the greater good.”

 

“You never loved me then did you?”

 

“Not once Garazeb Orrelios. Your filthy rebel scum and soon, you'll be dead filth underneath my boots.”

 

Zeb felt the hot tears on his face. He thought he changed his mind. Changed it for the better and turned over a new leaf with him. He thought of all the simple evenings, the stolen kisses in hallways. The incredible sex. The simple and wonderful things built on lies and betrayal. Now Kallus stood before him, gun to his head. The barrel was still warm after gunning down his family. He wasn't sure what hurt more, knowing everything was gone or knowing he was responsible for their deaths.

 

“Any last words Garazeb?”

 

“I loved you Alexsandr Kallus.”

 

“I never loved you rebel scum”

 

The screams woke Kallus immediately. It had been the third night Zeb cried or screamed out from nightmares. He grabbed Zeb's hand and nuzzled closer to him.

 

“It's okay Zeb. I'm here, no one will hurt you.”

 

There was silence once again as he continued to calm Zeb. He never told him what the nightmares were about. Kallus just hoped one day, they would finally end.


End file.
